


囚

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 一期婶黑化有，强迫有，ooc有，死亡有真的限制级没做好心理准备不要看各种意义上的请勿模仿





	囚

**Author's Note:**

> 一期婶  
> 黑化有，强迫有，ooc有，死亡有  
> 真的限制级没做好心理准备不要看  
> 各种意义上的请勿模仿

冷。  
如坠冰窟的冷。  
像是数九寒天里迎头淋下一桶冰水，血管结满了冰，浑身上下只剩胸腔里微弱的心跳能传出一点热量，无孔不入的寒气从四肢的镣铐蔓延上来，步步紧逼要把你唯一的热源熄灭。  
你躺在冷硬的石台上，手脚上连着的纤细的链条穿过钉在台上的铁环，无论哪一样都不是以你的力气可以轻易挣脱的。屋子里的摆设和以前毫无二致，半梦半醒的时候你总会生出一种错觉，仿佛你还是这个本丸的主人，而不是个凄凉的阶下囚。  
你从石台上坐起来，晃动手脚发出叮叮当当的声音。链条碰撞的声响和你曾经挂在窗口的风铃很像，从空荡荡的窗户向外看，可以看到秋季庭院里金红交织的色泽，热烈而喜庆，像一场长久的噩梦里永恒的背景。

门开了。

水色短发的付丧神端着托盘，蜜金色的眼睛像庭院里摘出的一抹秋意。依然称你主殿的一期每天都来给你送饭，温柔的语气像是在劝说弟弟们。  
如果不是知道他就是那个囚禁你的人，你应该会很感激他的。  
他越对你温柔，你就越觉得恶心，拿起汤碗看了看，手腕一翻冲着那张虚伪的脸泼上去。深褐色的汤汁在他精致的脸上绽开，华丽的出阵服也没能幸免，前额的碎发粘在一起，水滴从发梢掉下来，沿着下巴的弧线在洁白的领口开出一朵花。  
你确信他刚才的表情僵了一下，狼狈的模样让你难以遏制地兴奋起来，狂笑着直到被他翻身压在石台上。  
一期攥住你的胳膊，脸上的笑已经隐去了，蜜色的眼睛里泛起血红的欲望，语气温柔而淡漠，像完全没有生气一样对你说：“主殿，不乖的孩子可是要受到惩罚的。”

手腕从镣铐里解放出来，又被麻绳束在头顶，悬挂在房梁上的麻绳高度刚好让你的脚尖离开石台，手腕勒得生疼，你固执地咬着嘴唇不吐出求饶的话语。  
求饶又有什么用呢？这个屋子被一期下了言灵的咒，其他刃既看不见你也听不见你，一期又是你最信任的近侍，他编造的谎言没有刃会质疑。  
一期随便拿了一条毛巾抹掉头上的汤汁，慢条斯理地脱掉衣服，向你走过来。  
直到他的皮肤接触你的，你才恍惚意识到自己是赤裸的。也是，一个禁肏哪里需要衣服，这个事实再次激怒了你，你积蓄起全部力量，抬起右脚冲着一期已经硬挺的胯下蹬去。  
人类的体能永远比不上付丧神，即使他毫无防备，神经反射也足够一把攥住你的脚腕。玩弄的目标也中途更换了，一期把你的脚抬到胸前，从你圆润的脚趾开始亵玩。  
冰凉的脚在他的揉搓下很快温暖起来，另一只脚也被拉走，直到白皙的脚背泛出淡淡的粉色，一期坐在石台上用你的足弓夹住刀茎自慰起来。  
你被他下流的行径吓坏了，使劲挣扎起来，手腕上的活结在挣扎中缠得越来越死，双手很快没了知觉，喉咙也在唾骂中变得干渴。但是你几天没有进食的身体虚脱无力，轻易就被一期制服，甚至他还在制服你的过程中得到了快感，前端吐出的腺液濡湿了你的脚心，夹着刀茎就像夹着一条凉滑的蛇。  
双手像是齐腕折断了，肩膀保持了太久的姿势濒临脱臼，痛楚冲击着你的神志，你不得不努力转移视线，直直地盯着窗外泛黄的樱树，以免晕过去，或者忍不住开口求饶。  
一期似乎是对你忽视他不满，在你的脚踝上拧了一把，看你的目光重新回到他身上，才平淡地一笑：“主殿看来很喜欢那棵树呢，不如砍了它怎么样？”  
从你被关起来以后，你用来转移过注意力的东西全部被他毁掉了，用他锋利无比的本体一刀刀劈碎，再把残骸丟进锻刀炉。他说是因为爱你，所以想得到你全部的注意力，你怎么回应他来着？  
对了，你在他喉咙上狠狠咬了一口。  
付丧神的好处在于手入之后所有痕迹都会消失，他的脖颈依然光洁修长，人类之躯上的痕迹却很难消褪，腰侧镌刻的刀纹已经结了细细的血痂，挣扎时蹭掉了一点，流出一丝淡淡的血线。  
一期加快了速度，没多时把黏滑的精液蹭在你脚心，把你从麻绳上放下来锁回镣铐里，你却清楚他没这么容易放过你。

发青的双手刚刚恢复知觉，麻痒的冲击让你连移动手指都困难，你只能躺在石台上，维持着双手举过头顶的姿势，这让你想起投降和臣服。好在一期并不清楚这种姿态代表什么，只是在你暴露出的胸乳上漫不经心地抓揉着，捏起乳粒摇晃着，又猛地一松手让它们弹回去。  
肩膀肯定是脱臼了，血流恢复后痛楚也没有消失，幸好手上蚂蚁啃噬一样的麻痒消失了，给了你一点集中注意力的余地。  
一期显然已经过了不应期，胯下的东西再次充血，他把你抱起来自下而上地贯穿，未经润滑的甬道干涩紧绷，他却不顾疼痛，搂着你的腰自顾自地捣弄起来，埋在你的胸乳间落下齿印。  
胳膊依然使不上力气，软绵绵地垂在一期的手臂外面，并且因为一期紧紧把你压向自己的缘故，你的双手越过他的肩膀搭上了他的后背。这个姿态糟透了，因为它看起来一点都不像抗拒——甚至更可怕的——它很像拥抱。  
这念头让你有点反胃，不管不顾地低头在他覆了薄汗的肩膀上啃咬起来，一期没有给出任何你期待的反应，只是更紧密地抱着你，向你的敏感点上进攻。  
即使不是自愿，你依然得到了快感，潮湿的甬道对一期的渴求让你恼火，只能更深地把牙齿嵌进血肉，阻挡喉咙里压抑的呻吟。腥甜的血液充满口腔，你用力吞下，连着喉口堵塞的声音流进空空的胃里，刺激得你又是一阵反胃。  
不知过了多久，一期终于放过了你，你连睁眼的力气都失去了，偏偏冰冷的石台不给你昏睡的可能，只逼迫你在浑浑噩噩的假寐中徘徊。一期帮你接好手臂时你痛得清醒过来，不自觉地漾出点泪水，这幅样子想必是很可怜的，因为一期的脸上又露出了惯常的笑容。  
真刺眼啊，如果能杀掉他就好了。

这个机会几乎是送到你身边的。  
一期难得在你这里留宿的日子，你成功碰到了他的本体。你想过直接用它割断一期的脖子，但那太便宜他了。机会只有一次，你毫不犹豫地抱着它，点燃了流淌在血液里的灵力，火焰瞬间沿着你的身体燃烧起来，连带着付丧神的躯体也开始燃烧。  
看见一期惊恐的脸，你平生从没笑得这么快活，笑得声嘶力竭直到火焰和浓烟让你再也发不出声音。一期似乎想来抢夺本体，你直接将它捅进身体里，失去意识前你看见一期在喊什么，但是你已经听不见了。

一个废弃已久的本丸突然着起罕见的大火，火焰扑灭后，人们只在里面找到了半截乱刃残刀，残存的刀拵金红相间，很像一期一振。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概整个场景都是一期营造的幻境  
> 本来想写得再重口一点  
> 发现我这方面的知识太匮乏了


End file.
